Legolas's Evenstar
by D-Chan4
Summary: PG-13 for later Chaps, Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more. (FINISHED)
1. Chapter 1

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Ageless.  
This is what I am. Night and day- sun and moon- beginning and end. It was all a haze of repetition. It all means nothing to the ageless.  
Here in the Grey Haven, I am Prince Legolas of the Valley of Wood. My age is beyond count as are my memories.   
My friends Aragorn, Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Gimli, Arwen, and so many others are now dead again gone. It is easier not knowing what happened to them then to watch them age and gray like dust in the wind before you. Now only with my kind in the endless changeless lands of the Great Grey Haven!   
Peace and happiness forever, what that not why I sailed? This is what I wanted was it not? Eternal happiness, eternal peace, eternal loneliness? Is this why I sailed?  
The endless sky and ever-plentiful green lands, they were wonderful the first six hundred years. A sanctuary to a lonely single elf without friends.   
I took to the trails after Arwen slipped between the fingers of life. I visited the vast world of Grey Haven. I'm sure I have yet to see half of the continent. Upon reaching the farthest known settlement of Elves the word had spread.   
Twenty elves that had stayed sailed. That left a good one and fifty still out there somewhere. The elves that had came were mad with shock. The year was 1900 when they finally found each other and sailed. They did not want to live in such a different world, were Middle Earth was no more.  
Ent, Orcs, Dwarves, Dragons, Wizards, and so many other natural inhabitant of Middle Earth were gone, never to be seen again. The elves said only myths remained of the creature. The history it's of Middle Earth was gone. Wiped off the slats by the winds of time. The Great King Aragorn was not even a distant memory.   
Learn that Man had griped the world in their greasy hands was shocking but not unexpected news. Man reined supreme and elves were safe from the injustices. The Last Alliance of Man and Elf was never again to be though, wistfully thought of by those who had witness the greatness.  
It was then I put my pitiful feelings behind me and rushed back home to the Valley where one of the two entrance lakes were located. I hoped dearly that I could speak with those elves of the world now before they dashed off to meet their family.   
Half way back home more news spread like wild fire. One hundred terrified elves appeared. A _Great Depression_ had struck the world. In 1939 War broke out in a place called Europe. Elves were scared, very scared. In 1943 when a place called America joined the war Elves ran scared to find their own.   
By the time they were ready to go an Atom Bomb struck a country in shock killing so many. It was then the Elves swore they wished no more of Middle Earth, that what they treasure was gone, dead, and not even hinted to in the world they left.   
Years after that, I stayed home after speaking with some elves. How could people do that? Kill one another, kill people not even part of the war. I was angry at the race of Man for again ruining the world I had come to love.   
Yet, those stories of the legendary machines that ran on... gas? Of the power of electricity, so many miracles for such a savage race. It was about then an aching began. I would wake up every morning and go to sleep every night with this ache. What the ache was I was not sure. It was not visibly life threatening, but I knew it was wearing me away. Everyday I felt a little more of me slip away and I was scared.   
I became so filled with fear I traveled to the Valley of Stone where the Twin Kings Elladan and Elrohir ruled in place of their retired father. I looked upon the beautiful kingdom. My Valley was a wonderful shade of green and brown, always.   
I did so love my visits to the crystal crystal with it's outer shell of gray stone and inner beauty of crystals. Elladan and Elrohir ran the kingdom wonderfully and everyone was happy.   
"Nae saian luume' (it has been long) Legolas!" Elladan smiled.  
"Uma (yes) , A century no?" Legolas said taking a seat in one of the seat of the Throne Room.   
He looked up at the glass candlier and smiled at the resent addition. Copies of the works of Man on the ceilings. Some over the world's greatest artists no doubt showed by the elves that had witnessed it.   
"Malia ten' fion? (would you like some wine)" Elrohir questioned waving his arms to a servant elf holding a gold platter.   
"Amin saesa. (My pleasure)" I say thinking of how to broach the subject at hand.   
"Papa! Another has come! Humans! Humans have come to the Entrance Lake!" Hothien cried. She was Elladan's oldest child and daughter. She had a honey colored hair and the whitest skin in her kingdom. She was a beauty to be had by any who could claim her heart; Legolas did not want it.  
"Yes! Papa! A human lady and child!" Squealed Isaldur. Elrohir's youngest child and son.   
"A human? That is not possible!" Elladan hissed standing up and dashing out with Elorhir and Legolas following him.  
--  
Bah! I had to end here. Sorry! ^^;  
D-Chan 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
At the news of humans I felt myself lose control. Oh I must see these creatures that had somehow reached the Grey Haven! I must see them. They are not elves therefore I MUST see them.  
"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! (By the sea and stars)" Elladan gasped as they all laid eyes on the site of the landing.   
At that moment as I laid eyes on that dark skinned child in the mothers arms I knew something. Reaching out to stroke the child's tear stained face only to be pushed by Elrohir I knew something. Seeing his mouth move and his words no reach me I knew something. Seeing them dislodge the girl from the mother's arms and grasp in shock at her wounds I knew something. I would die without that girl as mine.  
"Legolas! LEGOLAS! Help us. This woman needs a healer." Elladan glared as he positioned himself to pick the woman up.  
I broke my eyes away from the sleeping girl being taken away by Celorfiwyn Elrohir oldest son. I turned my attention back to the matter at hand.  
-  
"Manke tanya tuula?(Where did that come from?)" Elrohir said.  
"Mani ume lle quena?(What did you say?)" Elladan said having not paid attention.  
"Did you see the way Legolas stared at that girl. Where did that look come from?" Elrohir frowned.   
"I don't know. I wonder why the healer hasn't come out. It's been so long." Elladan frowned. He knew not how the woman had been injured; she just bled through a hole in her chest.   
The door opened softly and the healer exited. Turning to the Kings she spoke softly, "Talk to her now. Learn what you can. She will die. I can not save her. The Comers would know but not I."  
Elladan sighed as he made his way in only to find Legolas already talking to the woman. She was mumbling quickly as she gripped Legolas. He patted the woman's hand on his shoulder nodding every moment or so.   
"I'll not leave her side. I promise. May Valar protect you." Legolas said with his strong voice. Elladan didn't make as sound as the woman's hand went limp and she passed away.   
"I'm taking the child with me. I'm leaving now." Legolas said turning to hall door.   
Elladan stepped in his way, "Legolas. You can not do this. She came by way of my valley..."  
"DINA! (Be silent)" Legolas growled as he stomped out.   
-  
I look at her sleeping sweetly and I think, This won't work. Shaking her gently by her shoulder I attempt to wake her. She opens her eyes and looks at me with wonder.   
"Here Hewen, that is what you will be called sweetie. I know your real name but tell no one else. They mustn't know you aren't an elf. Here put this on." I tell her quickly in fear of being caught.  
I don't want them to take that angel away from me. I watch has she giggles putting on the cloak. Now cover I reach out to her face and cover it with powder. She soon has the face of a pale ageless elf. Now the hair. I pull the hood down for a moment and cast some of the recently discovered beauty magic from a century or two ago. Her hair is white now, but only for a time.   
"You mother said you have to follow me. Listen to me," I say taking her face between my hands. "You're mother says you have to be a good girl. Be and good girl and Fluffy will be proud of you. Now to be a good girl you have to come with me."  
Her eyes grow big with sadness. Fluffy, her dog her mother said, had been kill recently when a car hit it. It was the only way he could prove himself without mentioning her mother's death.   
She nodded a tear slowly falling down again the powder of her face. A small streak of gold brown skin appeared again. "Where is Legolas?" A voice called from outside.   
I pick her up in my arms in a rush, they knew I would be here. "Come on sweetie. Time to go home." I said rushing across her room and jumping out of the window.   
I vaguely hear, "She's gone! He took her she's gone!" I ignore them and continued to run.  
-  
"He took her Elladan! We have to stop her." Elrohir said flabbergasted.   
"No! It was the wish of the mother for him to care for her. Leave them be. Tell no one of the dark haired human. Legolas will let the Grey Havens know of her when the time is right." Elladan said listening to the distant retreating footsteps of Legolas Greenleaf Prince of the Valley of the Wood and Keeper of the last mortal on The Grey Havens.  
"Watch her well, and Valar help us if you love her." Elladan muttered to Elrohir's shock.   
Elrohir glared, "He can't, he won't! He'd die! He'd be gone in a blink of an eye! He can't!"   
"That's for him to decide." Elladan said leaving the room.  
--  
Wah! What do you think?  
D-Chan 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
_Dear Legolas, _

I feel that you need some update on the history outside of the Grey Havens. I have sent you a Comer family that came in just recently. Oh 1900 I think. They will live with you in the Valley of the Woods. Ask their assistance if you may need it for anything... 

Elladan 

I smile thoughtfully; Elladan approves of what I did. I look at the little Angel still covered in the magic and makeup asleep in my bed. I sit down beside her sleeping figure stroking her soft hair gently.   
"Hewen, my dear sweet Hewen. I love you." I say no one. It was strange as I say this I felt something inside me suddenly weight down.  
"Mu... mommy?" Hewen said softly opening her eyes.   
I stare and those sweet bronze eyes. They have just enough brown and just the right amount of gold for her delicious eyes. She is so beautiful.   
"Hewen. Sweetheart, Mommy had to go back, she told me to take care of you till she returned." I lie softly.   
She blinks briefly then wraps her hands around a thin sliver necklace.   
"Promise?" She asked her bronzes eyes burning holes in me.   
I look at her, I lied to her for her mother, but I can't lie to for my own sake. "I won't. I don't make promises that could not be accomplished." I say hoping to confuse her.  
"Accompish? What's that mean?" She said pouting.   
I feel a laugh bubble up out of me. I touch her face gently, "You'll learn soon. How old are you?" I asked for her mother did not get time to tell me that.  
"I am five and a half!" She smiled arching her back and trying to look tall.   
"Well, do you know how to bath?" I asked hoping for an answer I did not get.  
"Not on my own. Mommy helps me. Will you help me today? I got dirt on my face." She frown touching her make-up covered face. I smile at her softly, "Yes of course. We'll have to walk for a while. Do you think you can do that?"  
She stopped to ponder, "Can I have a piggy back ride?"  
I look at her in confusion, "I don't see why not... but what is it?"  
She looked at me in disbelief as if I had just told her my mother was an Orc. "I get on your back! Come on let's do it!" She jumps me and together we fall off the bed.  
"Don't do that Hewen!" I hissed knowing I can not fight back against a child.  
"I'm sorry!" She says breaking into tears.  
I take her up into my arms instantly, "Oh Hewen. Darling, I'm sorry. Come on I'll take you to the little pond in my favorite spot then we can get you cleaned."   
She looked up at him, "Ok."   
He quickly picked up the necessary items he'd need in a bag and carried Hewen on his back the whole three miles it took to get to his secret place.   
-  
I look at her now, at the age of eight trying to bath herself. She almost got it right. "Behind your ear and under your arms honey." I tell her. She looks at me for a moment and demonstrated she understand. Picking up the jar or sap mixture or shampoo as the Comers call it she hands it to me.   
"Wash my hair!!!" She shouts. I laugh softly scooping some of the sticky substance and I drop it in her hair.   
She hums to a song I do not know. The sap clings to her hair and anything dirty in it.   
I make her look at me, "Alright. Dive." I tell her. She jumps into the pond and lets the sap dissolve and take the dirt and grim with it. "We go inside now?" She asks.   
"You go on in sweetie. I have to wash now. Remember the rule?" I said to her.  
"Yes, No peeking at Daddy." She said rolling her eyes.   
I didn't want her to grow up and be one of those sex-craving humans the Comers told me about. Watching an elf bath could do that to her. I watch as she makes her way up to the path to the small cottage that was built by my 'secret place' to protect her from prying eyes.   
When she disappeared into the house I toss off my clothe and bath wondering when would it be best to show Elladan and Elrohir what a beautiful child she had become, and that she was all mine.  
--  
Well?  
D-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
I sighed picking up my clothes and covering my elfy body. I had up the path after my sweet ten-year-old human. She waited patiently for me in the central living space looking over papers of the alphabet. She was getting good at understand and speaking Elvish. She pouts again as she got back to her elvish/common guide.  
"What are you having problems with Hewen?" I say kneeling by her careful that she doesn't see up my cloth.  
"Amin n'sinta. (I don't know)" She whined as tears began to flow. I take her face quickly into my hands and kiss away her soft salty tears.   
"Amin mela lle. (I love you.) Don't cry. Amin mela lle. Please don't cry angel." I say comforting her. I bring her against my chest and hold her tie tightly till she stops crying.  
"Atar. (Father) Why am I different? I look at myself in the water and I am dark and ugly. I am not like you. I am not pale and pretty. Just dark and ugly." She says to me.   
I feel my heart crack at her sadness. "Lirimaer (Lovely One) do not cry. Please do not cry. You are fine. You are just not my kind of elf."  
"Then you are not my father?" She asks.  
I gulped, do I want to tell her no? Will it break her heart? "No- I am not."   
She looked at me with eyes that I had not seen before. "Take me to Mother! Take me now!"  
"I can not," I say softly.  
"Why! You built this house here for my sake! So I would not have friend! Why can you now not take me home?!" She shouted pulling away from me and ripping my heart with her.   
"I can not. She is with the Valar!" I hiss in anger.  
"The Valar? What are they." She asks.  
I gave a silent pray up to Valar that I have not yet taught her religion. "I'll tell you when you get older!"   
"When is that?" She glared pulling on my tunic.  
"When you are old enough to know what it means." I shout at her raising my arms in anger.   
Was I not a good caretaker? Do I not love her? Is it not enough or must she constantly wish for mother this. Wish for mother that! I will take on no one else just so that she may have a mother! I will not!  
"I HATE YOU!" She screams pushing against me and out of the cottage.   
I topple over with a pain that struck me in my gut. I gag for some odd reason and feel as if sickness will over take me. "Hewen! Hewen stop!" I cried making chase after her.  
I can hear her breath as she begins to tire. Suddenly a splashing over takes my ears and I run faster hoping she will not drown. I have yet to teach her how to swim.  
"Help me please! Protect me from that elf!" I hear her hiss to someone.  
"Certainly Milady." A young male for calls. I grow angry, how dare he try to protect MY Hewen.  
I shout out in anger forcing myself to reach the pond I know is near by. Breaking through the brush I hiss, "Hewen get back here! I don't expect this behaviour from my ward!" I shout. I gasp only a moment afterward as I see the three boys guarding her from me. They are all stark naked from swim. Hewen has no doubt see all of each and every one of them by now. I am fuming now.  
"Hewen! What did I tell you! All of you go back to your homes!" I shout.  
The boys nod already knowing who I am. They must obey their prince.   
"Please! Don't leave me alone with him!" Hewen cries. Then to my shock she tucks her hair behind her ear.   
"Valar it's a human! It's a Celorfiwyn!" One boy shouted. The first that had opposed me walked back to Hewen still nude and touches her face.   
"Get your hands off of her!" I hiss.  
"Yes Prince!" This Celorfiwyn said falling to the water in a pitiful bow.  
"I'm a human! You're a prince! Why didn't you tell me!" She cried. She stomps forward only to slip on something under the water. "Hewen!" I cry out reaching for her though I will not reach.  
-  
Celorfiwyn reached out and held my darling thirteen Hewen. She blushes faintly, "Thank you Celorfiwyn. I am so clumsy."   
He just smiles at her sweetly. I look upon them in hate. Celorfiwyn has stolen my little girl from me.   
"Aaye(hail)! Prince Legolas! Look at what Celorfiwyn taught me!" Hewen grins.  
I want to break out in tears when she calls me that. She says my name so emotionlessly like I mean nothing to her. She turns the arrow in my heart every single time a little more.   
She raises a bow and arrow at me. I feel my heart shatter. She lets the arrow fly and I close my eyes softly. I hear the arrow *twak* with a soft thud. I open my eyes and see the arrow has struck the beam on the porch right next to my head.   
"I am proud of you Hewen. Quel fara. Because you will be getting your own dinner tonight. Thank Celorfiwyn for teaching a female how to shoot the bow." I said with a frown at her.   
She looks at me in disbelief. This wasn't even the beginning of the trouble between her and I.  
-  
Review are nice! ^^ Please? *begging*  
D-Chan 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
ALTERNATE ENDING A  
She handed me a rabbit to cook. I take one look at it and frown, "Next time when I tell you to hunt you own food you will not have Celorfiwyn do it for you."   
She glared at me; "I don't care what you say. I'll just leave here and leave with Celorfiwyn. The people in his village love me! They give me anything I want!"   
I sigh, "Yes, of course, go. I don't mind. When you leave I will return to the castle. I do not mind. In fast I'll begin packing now."   
I walk at a steady pace to my room and begin to take all I feel I will need. I turn to the stand and see a small red rock that Hewen found for me a when she was seven. I can't do this, I think to myself, I can't take anything from here that won't hurt my feelings back home.  
Striding out of my room I walked past Hewen who looked like she wanted to say something. I didn't want to hear anymore.   
-  
It's been a year and I think Hewen is now fourteen, I try not to think of her because she takes away from the duties and I have taken up again. Father is happy I am back and so are my people. I have heard rumors and an undercurrent of news about the human that a certain Celorfiwyn found and I ignore it.   
I pushed my feelings for Hewen far behind me. So I know I am slowly dying. No one can see it yet. I force myself to eat so I still look health. I run hard and fast to make sure I keep my muscles so I can look fit and wear baggy clothes to hide the fact I am fast thinning. No one knows.   
One day a very old elf come in, maybe half the age of my father, and requested something. "My king. My son has picked his wife and I wanted to know if I may have to cottage out past the village so that him may live there." The woman said.  
"My dear lady. I don't see why you think you deserve a house from the royal family..." My father says in a nice and questioning way. "Because, sir, I use to live there," Hewen said walking into the room through the open archway.  
A hear a scream and I hear my father say, "Take the cottage woman! Just leave!" It's funny but I can't center on anything as the floor rushes up to me.   
-  
I try to open my eyes but I am so tired.  
"Look! Your son is dying!" Someone says. I know it's a comer from the accent.  
"Of what! He loves no one!" I hear my father hiss.  
"Well, Anorexic people don't always love someone to do what they do. You need to talk to him about this... what ever is making him do this... if he keeps on he'll kill himself," says the doctor again.  
"Get out. Please... I need to be alone with him." My father says kindly.   
I feel a soft hand press against my face. "Wake up son. Open your eyes." My eyes open instantly and I see my father's worried face. "Tell me... is it that Hewen human that you've done this to yourself for. You fell out of your throne when she arrived." My father asks.  
I look away, I can not tell him I love a human. He would go mad. But I can not lie to my father, "Yes."   
My father looks almost hurt, "Then get up and go to her now... she's dying as well."   
I jump out of bed, "What? Why?"  
"She went hunting... her husband failed to train her properly, she fell off a mound of some sort, they say. She broke her back and is bleeding internally so one of the doctors informs me. There is nothing they can do." He sighs knowing what will happen.  
-  
"I'm sorry Hewen... Please forgive me." Celorfiwyn plead softly to his dying wife.  
"NO! Not until you find me Legolas." Hewen winced. I hear all this from the front porch. It's strange how different it looks. More cluttered and used then my clean simple chair and stand. Everything from boots to bows lies on the front porch.  
"Let me in." I say calmly and enough for Celorfiwyn to hear. He opens the door and before her can stop me I dash past him. In what use to be my room Hewen lays.   
"Legolas! Oh Legolas! You came!" Hewen smiles softly. I look upon her and feel myself be crushed.   
"Legolas. Say something." She asked tears starting to fill her eyes.   
I shake my head and tears fall. "You hate me don't you?" She said her hands opening and closing. I take her hand in mind and shake my head again.  
"Legolas... please... Legolas...." She starts to mutter her hands squeezing mine frantically.   
I lean down and kiss her on the forehead; "You were the best daughter I had. I love you."  
She starts to cry, "I love you too Daddy!" Her hand goes lax and I didn't shed a tear. I just climb into bed with her.   
It reminds me of when she was six and thunder made her run into my bed and hold me tight. I hold her now begging for it to be okay. I know it will be soon. Valar will welcome me with open arms I think. Time slides by like it did before Hewen came... I feel her body turning cold under my hands and I hear Celorfiwyn somewhere off in the distance.   
Night slips into Day and back again. I feel my arms grow tired and my eyelids fall. This time it is dare for so long I thought the sun had been eaten whole by the gods. Then she is there.   
"I tried to keep my promise. I swear I did." I tell Hewen's mother.  
"You did find Legolas. You did wonderful. She's been waiting for you. So have I. I want you to meet my husband. Would you like that?" She asks. I nod, I would like that very much.  
-  
That's the end for the First ending. The second one goes into more detail about Hewen's genealogy, why she came, and what happen if she passes away... Uh... Review me please........  
D-Chan 


	6. Chapter 6

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
ALTERNATE ENDING B 

She handed me a rabbit to cook. I take one look at it and frown, "Next time when I tell you to hunt you own food you will not have Celorfiwyn do it for you." 

She glared at me; "I don't care what you say. I'll just leave here and leave with Celorfiwyn. The people in his village love me! They give me anything I want!" 

I sigh, "Yes, of course, go. I don't mind. When you leave I will return to the castle. I do not mind. In fact I'll begin packing now." 

I walk at a steady pace to my room and begin to take all I feel I will need. I turn to the stand and see a small red rock that Hewen found for me a when she was seven. I can't do this, I think to myself, I can't take anything from here that won't hurt my feelings back home. 

Striding out of my room I walked past Hewen who looked like she wanted to say something. I didn't want to hear anymore. 

"I wanted you to say no." She whispers. I stop midway out of the door and start to cry as I turn back to her. "Oh baby. Don't ever do that! I let you have what ever you and you sounded like you really wanted that!" I said taking her into my arms. She is crying too. 

"I want you to teach me to shoot arrows... I don't think he taught me right. I had meant to shoot over your head." Hewen said shaking. 

"Come on baby. Go to bed. I'll bring you something." I say to her and watch as she drags herself to my bed. 

- 

"Here put this one. You're going to meet your Uncles." I tell my growing fifteen year old Hewen. She finally got breast and I had to get the seamstress to make her a whole new wardrobe. 

I turn around since she has finally learned to protect her body. When I turn back around I force my body still and look at my darling. 

She is covered in sliver. The silk of the dress shines off the morning sun. I grab her and hold her in a tight hug, "Oh Hewen you look just Heavenly." 

She just laughs softly hiding her face in the fold of my own formal attire. "I can't wait Legolas." 

Together we make our way to the Valley of the Rock. 

I look at her remembering when I spirited her away from Elladan and Elrohir. They had not seen her since that time. She is so sweet and wonderful now. 

Now a tall young teen with her delicate features and her dark human skin and hair. Ideal, I think to what her kind would have wanted. I hope I raised Hewen as her mother would have wanted me to. 

"Legolas... why do I have to see my Uncles. Also, I know they're not my uncles... why do you make me call them that." Hewen said with a cold voice she has recently developed. 

I hate that Celorfiwyn boy... I know this is his fault! 

"I ask you to call them this out of respect... Can you not do that? Is it beneath you?" I growl. 

I get mad at her easier now. I still haven't found out why. 

She continues to walk gracefully even as I stop to listen. "It's going to rain. Back up against that tree Hewen!" I command. 

She rolls her eyes and leans up against the tree. I lay myself over her and chant a spell. 

Water starts to fall hitting my little shield. Hewen has learned to read the weather like an elf and knows how long this one will last. 

Laying her head on my shoulder, like it's an honor I don't deserve, she's sighs and falls to sleep. 

I feel like she is slowly become some kind of monster and I want to stop it now. She has moments where she is cold and hating like I have never seen her. 

Looking down I see that time has past as a smile over comes her face. She cuddles me tighter and I love how caring she is becoming in sleep. 

"I want you like this all the time." I say to her as I force myself to sleep. 

- 

I come to with her still asleep in my arms. Her silk dress is distastefully crumpled in my hands where I held her tight in my nightmare. 

It was such a nightmare that I never remember it afterwards. I often wish I could, feeling it is important in some way. 

I smile softly thinking what and angel she is. Not waking her I take her in my arms to the Valley of the Rock. 

"Welcome Legolas." Elladan says softly. I look upon him with a smile. He is still nice after what I did. 

"Nae saian luume' (It's been to long) Elladan... Elrohir" I say politely tilting my head to indicate Hewen. 

Elrohir looks down at Hewen strangely as he points to a hallway. Leading me to a room I place her to finish off her sleep. 

"Will you leave her there... Lle vesta? (You Promise?)" Elrohir says. I look at him in confusion but nod. 

"Yes. I promise. Why?" I asked looking at the closed door. 

Elrohir looks at me with a serious face, "I want you leave, I want you to go and leave her there. Here in the Valley of the Rock..." 

--  
I am evil aren't I? So what do you guys thinks? POLL TIME, Should Elrohir get what he wants or should Legolas steal AGAIN?  
D-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
ALTERNATE ENDING B (cont. next will not be label but is cont. of Ending B)  
"Hello, wake up Lady." Someone says to me. I open my eyes and scream. 

It's a horrid looking cat thing. Legolas told me about them, but I thought they were legend. 

She smiles at me sweetly with big red eyes. She speaks with a smooth silky voice; "It's breakfast time. The Lords would like you to join them to eat." 

I shrugged, "Certain." Legolas would be there. He said he wanted me to meet them after all. 

I follow the half elf half beast that was creature when the races of Elf and Beast merged. I had never seen one and I did not know how anyone could fall in love with something that looked like a... cat. 

"It's the Lady Hewen!" A voice called. I am taken by surprise by the unfamiliar voice. Looking up I see two brown haired elves. 

"Your hair!" I gasp. I have never seen a dark haired elf. I know Legolas would frown if he saw the way I rushed up and started touching those handsome dark elves. 

"Maiden please! Stop." Said one. I look to the other and eye him thinking that I had seen him once before, but where? 

"Thank you. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Elladan." The one I watch says. He smiles softly. I don't like his smile one bit. 

"Hello Elladan. Where is Legolas?" I ask directly. 

"Milady, Slow down. I am Elrohir if you would care to know. Would you join use for breakfast?" The first one asks me. 

"Of course. I am rather wanting something to eat." I smile taking a seat. 

Sometime later I look up at Elrohir. He makes me feel dirty and wrong. I try to hide it. "Elrohir... why do you have such dark skin and hair... you are like no other elf." 

"Nor are you." He counters. I look at him in disbelief. 

"What do you mean? I am as much an Elf as you!" I glare. 

Elladan looks me in shock, "Has he never told you? You are human child." 

"Yes, he has told me. He tells me I am the most special elf! One of a kind! Yet, here you two are and you have similar color hair to mine!" I hiss slamming my hand against the surface of the table. 

"Please Lady Hewen. Come with me." Elrohir says standing up from his grand chair. 

I follow that cocky elf; oh I hate how those two mock my Legolas in front of me. He raised me good, damned them if they think him wrong! 

"Hilmania come!" Elladan said with a harsh voice. A maid from near by jumps to attention and dashes after us. 

"Look into the mirror elf!" Elrohir said mockingly pushing me into a strange clear surface. 

I blink as I see a pretty young creature looking back at me from that portal thing. I have never seen one in Legolas's cottage. Do only Kings get them? 

I place my hand on the surface and pull back and its coolness, but most of all because it was solid and whole. This is what Celorfiwyn called a mirror. 

"Hilmania! Stand beside this e-l-f." Elrohir says again with that voice. 

The maid rushes to stand next to me; my heart falls. This woman is tall and slim while I am petite and curvy. Her hair is perfectly flat and blonde while mine is wavy and black. Her face, those ears, and those crystal blue eyes make my own eyes fill with tears. 

"I am no elf am I? Human isn't a different word for Elf. It is what I am, is it not?" I say between hiccups. 

Elrohir finally speaks in a lovely and friendly tone, "Yes dear. I am sorry to say it to you so. You must know. I don't want you with Legolas. You will kill him." 

I am still crying as I try to wipe the tears away. The maid is gone and Elladan watchs me silently from across the room, I see him in the mirror. He looks sad. 

"Why? Do my kind kill your kind?" I ask bitterly. 

He shakes his head, "No honey. It's just... if Legolas grows to love you like a life-mate or family... you would eventually die, and he would follow." 

I frown, "No I won't! I won't die! I am here. He tells me this is the Undying Lands! In Valanor no one dies!" 

Elrohir frowned, "Elladan. Should we take her?" He asks his brother. 

Elladan nods, "It would be a rude awakening but it must be done." 

- 

They take me out of their Kingdom and away from the people. Into the woods we go into a sacred spot, the graveyard of the undying lands. 

Pointing to the first headstone he frowns, "This is Belélith. He was only 1200 when he died. He slipped by the shore of his home lake and hit his head on a rock. 

"There next to his grave is his mother, father, all six of his sister all ten of their family and fifteen of their family's family. The last thirty-five are relations they knew and loved them. All of them died over grief that began with a single death. Imagine if the Prince of a kingdom died." Elrohir concluded. 

I know what he means, and I know it means I must never lay eyes on Legolas again. I ache inside, for no matter how much I seem to hate him at times it is because I love him and I want to look like the perfect woman for him. To be the ideal woman that he would want to love. One that could hunt, live, and fend for herself. 

I am now alone lying by the grave of a poor boy who will never know a lover's touch. I would not take that away from Legolas. I would let him live on without me and marry. He would have a family and go on without me. I will not stop him, I will not get in his way, for I am just a mortal. 

--   
So what do you think people?  
D-Chan 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
I haven't seen Legolas in three months. I could hear him in the throne room shouting at Elladan and Elrohir the first four day after they had taken me back. 

He eventually gave up realizing that they would not let me leave. I didn't mind. I didn't really. It was the right choice! What is a mere human to a whole Elven kingdom? 

I still cry at night. I hate being so trapped. Legolas never had someone watch me all the time. Of course, in the cottage it was just him and I. Now I was stuck inside the castle and could not be seen by anyone. 

I learned to see things the way the kings saw it. Only their children saw me. I spoke with them and became close to Violia. She was the oldest daughter to Elrohir. 

She sat before me now. She was talking happily about the Mid-Winter Festival that I would not attend. "All the royalty will be there! Even retired old Grandfather! And the Lady Galadriel will be there too! Oh it will be wonderful!" 

I sigh and watch as she chants the spell for face changes. I could spell the ear of an orc with as much magic spells that I knew and have nothing happen. "How do you make magic?" I ask randomly. 

She looks at me sweetly; "Well you... uh... pull from around you. That's the best I can describe it as." 

I smile up at her as she dawns the finally touch to her hair and stands to leave, "Have fun." 

"I'll bring you back something Hewen." She tells me then leaves. 

I watch as she disappears from my room. Grumbling I turn back to lay down in bed and begin to chant the words. 

On and on I say them feeling for the "pull" Violia told me about. I am just about to give up when I feel like someone is listening. 

Opening my eyes I see I am alone. I close them again and begin to chant again. That feel as if I am being watched continues. 

"Who's there?" I finally say. Nothing replies but the being watched feeling grows in me. 

"Please..." I whimper to nothing and then it hits me. 

I roll out of my bed in shock from all the power. "What do you want to look like?" A misty voice asks. 

Before I can say anything I see what I wish to be in my mind. Suddenly the power is gone, I guess I asked too much of it. Standing up quietly, like I had recently become I frowned. 

I hated become such a dull lifeless doll but being around the elven maiden had done that to me. 

I suppose the human in me was screaming for revenge and noise. Sitting on the bed I took a fold between my hands and began to think of Legolas again. 

My birthday would be coming soon. He always got me something I wonder if he'll send me a gift through the twin Kings... 

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw an elven maiden sitting near by. I turn to glare and realize I am staring at the mirror. 

"Oh Valar... it worked!" I gasped dashing to the mirror to stare at my clear perfect BLUE eyes. Blonde hair tumbled down my shoulders. I touch my ghastly pale skin and smile. 

"I look like an elf! Oh I will be just divine! I'll find a high collar dress to hide this necklace, Legolas will know it's me if he sees it." I say to myself shifting through my clothes. 

I grab a pretty green dress and place a pretty leaf brooch I took from Legolas. He will never miss it, I doubt he remembers he has it. It was buried at the bottom of his trinket box. 

Placing the leaf on my yellow cloak it holds it together and I look wild. I frown thinking, I'll strand out like a bent arrow. I go back a find a light gray cloak that hides my bright green dress. The only thing with much color on me now it the brooch that can hardly be seen. 

I slide out of my room hoping no one is watching. Two elves leave when only one entered would be hard to explain. 

By the time I found my way around to the festival, for I had not really be in the city surrounding the Kingdom, the celebration was in full swing. 

Stalls with warm food and good clothing were what was being raided most by the hungry-to-trade elves. 

I smile softly as I see a stand trading barrettes. I had thousands that Legolas always gave me. I kept all of them and now that I could no longer go back to the cottage I had none. 

I quickly paced over to the stand and begin to talk with the vendor. I find the prettiest and most expensive looking barret and I tell him I want that one. 

The man smiles at me as he hands over the barrette for me to look at. "Dear Lady. I say that barrette looks good on you but I think there are better choices." Someone says. 

I turn jauntily to see Legolas. I contain my shock and just shrug, "I prefer to have this one." 

I turn back to the vendor and remove the brooch from my cloak. "Will you take this in exchange for this darling barrette?" The vendor nods quickly. 

"No you will not because it is not hers to give." Legolas steps in. 

I growl, "It was a gift from a friend." 

His face suddenly softens as he reaches for his sword. I tense up in fear. "Sir, would you take some of my gold for that barrette. I will not let that lady part with MY brooch." 

I see the vendor wondering if he should argue or just take the gold. He chooses the later, which was the wise decision as Legolas forcefully drags me away his hand on his sword. 

-- 

So?  
D-Chan 


	9. Chapter 9

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Legolas dragged me away from the festival to a near by stream. Glaring at me he speaks, "Who gave you MY brooch." 

I gulp, What should I say? Mentioning me would only hurt him! He can't die because of me! I won't let him. 

"A maid. She befriended some person in the Kingdom and gave me this. She stole it... I will return it. Here." I say handing him the brooch. 

He frowns making him look most horrid. He kicks me down fast and draws daggers on me before I know what is happening. 

I gasp feeling the cold metal against my skin. "Dear Maiden. I know you are lying. I see it in your eyes. You will tell me who gave you that leaf brooch." He grins evilly, "Or I could slowly peel away the skin of your body and display your inside more beautifully again the grass you lay on now." 

Tears spring to my eyes; "I am so sorry sir." I am still fumbling with the brooch trying to get him to take it. My hands are shaking wildly and I can not calm them. 

"Now tell me!" He glares backing away daggers still in his hands. 

"Vedui' (greetings) Legolas! I haven't seen you in ages." Galadriel says appearing from nowhere. 

I see my chance to run hoping Legolas will not attack me. I give a cry and run for it. 

"Tampa! (stop)" I hear Galadriel say. I am probably still a live thanks to her. Giving a private prayer up to Valar I continue on until I am back at the Kingdom. 

I am met by to very angry twin Kings. "Where have you been?" Elladan says worriedly. 

"I am sorry Kings. I didn't mean to-" I stop cursing myself silently. I have just given myself away. 

Elrohir smiles, "We know your secret now. We'll inform the guards... you know you have just betrayed our trust." 

I glared, "Betrayed trust? Who took me from Legolas and locked me away in a kingdom filled with rock!?" 

Elladan rolls his eyes at me, "Damn that Legolas! He's spoiled this one rotten!" 

Elrohir looks at me like I am some lost sick puppy, "Follow us." 

I do as they say while I do a counter chant. Again I don't feel anything for quite some time and then it hits me. I feel like I've been throw into a chilling bath and I cry out. 

Elladan and Elrohir turn around fast and grab me before I fall. I am shivering with shock. 

"The fool has been messing with magic and doesn't even know how to do it properly!" 

"Who told her?" 

"How does she know the words?" 

"Father what is... Hewen!" I hear. I still don't know who is talking, but I can see them moving about me. 

"Take her to the garden. We where going there anyway. We'll need all the power we can muster." I hear one of the twins say. His voice washes over me so fast I can't make out which one it was. 

My vision is clouded with blue and white. I see the sky fly by me. Night comes and finally everything comes to a crashing halt. I sit up and scream. 

"Shut up! Stupid mortal! You're fine now." Someone hisses. I turn to see Tinaldon, one of Elladan's children. He is sweating from his head to his toe. 

"What happened?" I asked touching my regular form. 

"You got yourself stuck between illusion. We had to rip the magic out of you without killing you. You are a stupid one. Now I have to work with you on father's orders! Why did you have to go and get yourself nearly killed! I have a life-mate I need to worry about not you!" Tinaldon says bitterly. 

I frown, "I am sorry. I am a waste to everyone. Who wants to be stuck with a mortal?" 

"No one. But it is a trial the elves must temporality face. I will deal with you then I will get back to my wife." Tinaldon says. 

I nod knowing he is entirely right. I wonder whom I will be given to in ten years time. After all you can not live with someone without getting some emotion for them. When the Kings' families begin to grow attached to me like Violia I will have to leave again. 

I get up to go to my room. I will think about this. I have to learn to freeze my heart. 

-- 

So.... Good? So I made this one slightly shorter but it was all stuck in my hand and didn't come pouring out like always. 

D-Chan 


	10. Chapter 10

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
It has been a hard three months of training. Tinaldon has taught me to work magic properly. He tells me it will take years before the magic comes easy to me. For now I have to live with working up a sweat and being tired. 

Elladan and Elrohir let me leave the castle under Tinaldon super vision. 

Voilia has gotten married. I no longer talk to her and she thinks it is because I am jealous. I am not, not really, not of her. I wish I could some day marry, be happy and have children. If Elladan and Elrohir will have their way, I will die a virgin. 

"Come let us go. It is that day." Tinaldon tells me. I look up at him from in the garden and realize that, yes, to day is the day I take out to visit Belélith's grave. 

I began to chant the words and take in the pull of nature around me. Soon I look like the elf maiden that left the castle for the festival that day. Putting on a cloak Tinaldon and I leave. 

We arrive there later that day. I lay down next to Belélith's grave. Tinaldon goes off to leave me be. 

"It's been a week since I last saw you. It's been the same as always. Yet, they did let me leave to go the market day before last! I brought a loaf of bread and rode a horse! Oh it has been ages since I have ridden a horse. Did you ever get to?" I ask patting the grass of the boy's grave. 

"NO!" Came an unholy cry. 

I jumped up from Belélith grave. "That sounded like Tinaldon." I say to myself as I rush back to the gates of the graveyard. 

There stands a messenger of the kingdom and Tinaldon crouching in the grass. "What happened!" I demand to the messenger. 

"It's the Lady Tinaldon. She is dead, ten elves dead in together. Killed when a child played with a flame spell caught the house on fire. An entire family wiped out. All save the little nephew of Lady Tinaldon, he was the child that started the fire." The messenger said clearly upset. 

"How many are expected to follow?" I ask. 

Tinaldon stands up painfully, "Twenty including myself. Her family lived out by themselves. They loved each other and that was enough for them." 

I am in shock. I suddenly remember Elrohir's harsh words. 'All of them died over grief that began with a single death. Imagine if the Prince of a kingdom died.' I will not let Elladan's son die. 

"Dolle naa lost! (your head is empty!) I can't believe you think I'd let you die." As soon as the words slip from my lips I remember my promise to myself not to care. 

"Auta miqula orqu! (Go kiss an orc!)" Tinaldon shouts back as he dashes off and mounts his horse like a scared little boy. 

"Away with you! Get your elf self back to the kingdom! Tell them I will return, I will not let their son die!" I say looking at the guard like his is a peasant. He nods and rushes off himself before I cash him back. 

Making my way back to the grave I am ready to say my good byes. "Belélith, you'll have more friends... thirty or so people will be dying or have died. I don't want them to." I say suddenly beginning to rant. 

"Valar help me please! Tell me what I can do! I must save the prince or a hold kingdom will follow their trail to you! Those people are not ready! They can not die! I will do anything! Anything to save them! Please Valar give me a sign!" I sobbed falling to Belélith's grave. 

"Easy. Give them family. New family, family they have to live for." Someone says. I look up to see a bright-eyed blonde haired elf boy. 

I cry out tumbling backwards. "My pretty sweet friend Hewen. You must give them family. Give the Prince a son. One that his beloved wife held, you must bring him to his senses! No one has thought about this... but if the Prince dies... the entire royal family will be wiped out! You must!" The boy says in a rush. 

"Who are you!" I cry. 

The boy smiled, "I know you so well Hewen, Valar thought I should be your sign. After all I should know most about people dying for a death they had no fault of." The boy says beginning to sit on Belélith's gravestone. 

"Belélith? Oh goodness! Thank Valar!" I say jumping to hug him. 

He is crying now, "I have to go. That was what I came here to tell you. Go tell the kings, tell them you have the permission of Valar. They will believe you." 

I nod backing away from Belélith, "Will I ever see you again?" 

Belélith smiled at me, "Yes, but Valar says I can not tell you when." 

I nod as I leave knowing what must be done. 

- 

Am I doing well? 

D-Chan 


	11. Chapter 11

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Elladan and Elrohir sit silently at their throne already aware of the news. 

"What will we do brother? Will our entire kingdom fall because of her?" Elrohir frowned. 

Elladan laughed, "You know the Comers told me a story of place called Camelot. The King's wife, Lady someone or rather, brought down the greatest Kingdom of Mankind. Now my son's wife will be the end of ours!" 

"NO!" Came a weak shout. 

Elladan frowned as he watched Hewen walk in. "We don't have time to deal with you now! We have to save my son!" 

"Listen to me Kings. If your wife died here and now what would you want to have or keep more in your entire life then this kingdom. I can give that to him!" Hewen cried her face turn red as tears fell freely. 

"You wouldn't!" Elrohir gasped. His heart began to race with the faint hope of saving his nephew. 

"I can and I will if he permits it! I promised myself I would not let the Prince of a kingdom die if I could stop it." Hewen said with a pained but determined face. 

Elladan caring for no one else but his family answered, "I don't care! If he is willing to live then do it! Do whatever it takes!" 

Elrohir gasped at his brother's statement, "No! You can't the child would be mortal it would only prolong it!" 

Hewen couldn't stop her mouth from running. She felt as if some other force were controlling, "You know a time will come when even elves will have to give way! Your generation will eventually die out, whether it be now or later is the issue at hand!" 

"What is with all this yelling!" Came Tinaldon's horse voice. 

"Tinaldon... I wanted to give you something." Hewen said now very unsure of her plan to save his life. 

Secretly in her heart she had always wanted to give Legolas child. To have him be her first, even before she thought she would never be loved. Balling her hands into fists she proceeded. 

"Tinaldon I wish to give you child. I want nothing more then to give you child and to love that child. I wish not to seek your hand in marriage and I love you no more then a friend. As I friend I wish not to see you die. Please take my gift to you and live on for everyone." She said her face flushed. 

"I know what you are trying to do. I do not want a child, nor do I wish to live. But I know I must for my kingdom and my kind. 

"Perhaps when you bare child I will grow to love it as if it were my Lady's child. My baby might even perhaps save the life of my nephew. He is ready to die for his own sin by his heart." Tinaldon says clearly tired of living. 

Elladan sighed happily, yet still worried, as he watched Tinaldon lead Hewen back to his room with his arm on her shoulders. 

"Good morning Hewen. I do not wish to sound without a heart, but I wish to stay alone in my room now and grieve. Please?" Tinaldon said gently to the awakening Hewen. 

Hewen, clearly embarrassed at having to put her plan into action even before Lady Tinaldon was buried so the prince would not die, left. "If I am not with child within a month, I will come back. Please hold on Tinaldon. So many lives are on your shoulder." 

He turned away from her without a word for a moment. Then he grumbled, "Thank you for sharing the burden." 

Hewen walked out slowly coming to a new realization. The entire kingdom rested on Tinaldon's life and his life rest on her shoulders of the baby she would carry to term. 

She finally reached her room and laid down quietly in her bed. Slipping out of her robes she let the cold air prick her skin. She touched her stomach calmly, "I wonder how a pregnant human looks... pregnant elves look the same as non-pregnant elves." 

She felt very cold suddenly, "I wonder how humans look period... are they like the elves? Do all humans look like me? Or am I the last human alive? What do the males look like? I wish I knew... I wish I was among my own kind. I wonder what life would have been like without me here..." 

She continued to ponder silently not realizing that she was crying, and when she did she did not know why. 

- ^_______^ 

I'd like to thank all the people that replied and a few that threatened to poke me with stick *ahem* here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. ^^ 

Thank Vanaondoiel for the chapter completion... our MSN conversation went something like this...  
Vanaondoiel says:  
i think so!!!!!!!!!!! oh it's getting VERY interesting!  
D-Chan says:  
what could be changed though?  
D-Chan says:  
or what doesn't make sense?  
Vanaondoiel says:  
it makes sense to me  
Vanaondoiel says:  
i'm just curious to know how it all turns out  
D-Chan says:  
hehehehe sorry I won't get into that much detail.  
Vanaondoiel says:  
*hangs head* must know  
Vanaondoiel says:  
*points to keyboard* GO WRITE NOW!  
Vanaondoiel says:  
hehe, please? 

D-Chan 


	12. Chapter 12

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
"Hewen... I want to talk to you about something." Elladan said walking into her personal room. 

"Hewen... I want to talk to you about something." Elladan said walking into her personal room. 

"Yes King?" Hewen said eating a fruit. Her figure had gone out the window with the four-month-old baby giving her stomach a mighty bulge. 

"I wanted to thank you for doing this. Thank you for giving up so much for my son. How can I repay you?" Elladan said taking a seat in front of her. 

"I want you to let me leave after this. I want you to let me run away and live on my own. Away from here, and away from people like Tinaldon. Away from people who will grow to care." Hewen said sadly. 

"Why? You love being watched after don't you? Don't your servants do whatever you want? Haven't you learn magic? What can I do to make you stay?" Elladan said taking her hands into his. 

"Listen to yourself my King. You are already taking me in as one of your own. I will not have it. I promised myself the day I went to the elven graveyard for the first time I would kill no Prince. Elladan... you were a prince once yourself. I will not have you die over feelings." Hewen said tears dripping down her face and staining her wonderfully pale dress. 

"Is this what this is all about. This started with Legolas! If you had never met him you won't have tried to save Tinaldon's life is that it?" Elladan asked clearly angry. 

"No it just would have met I would have saved him out of friendship and not a promise I made." She said clearly upset at the talk. "I wish to die in peace. Away from immortal eyes, where no one will see me pass and no one will miss me. I wish to fade out of your history like the Middle Earth from my world." 

"How do you know about your world, how you have forgotten our great times there?" Elladan said curiously. 

"I have been having dreams, many dreams since this child has come to me and I see things. I see the rise and fall of Dark Lord and his rise and fall ages later. I see the Great War and the legions of elves. I see them die and I see them win. I watched the Kings of Man and their people wither away from the corruption of the one ring." 

Hewen looked up at him helplessly, "I see even you. I want to know why I see these things. I must know or I must make them go away." 

Elladan silence himself and thought carefully as he watched her. "I will try my hardest to find out if you will but stay here." 

She stood up slowly, "I will die not knowing then stay here... I wish to be alone King." 

Elladan sighed as he left. He had failed to inform her what his original goal had been. Legolas was here and demanded that she be returned to him. 

Legolas stood on his balcony looking up at the moon. "Hewen why do you want this?" 

He couldn't understand how his baby had become so silent and such a recluse of a human. Elladan had told him everything that Hewen had said and it hurt him. She didn't demand to be with him. 

He had obviously passed from being thoughts in her mind to mere memories. After a good ten years of watching her, she tossed him out of her heart without a second thought. 

"I see I acted far to late. I don't think that little human could save two princes. Please for her sake, your kingdom's sake, and your own. Forget her and find someone else." Elladan said clearly sad. 

Legolas frowned, "Love will be the downfall of our race won't it? I can't just forget her. She is my desire. My goal, the one I will not die without!" 

"Why did you choose her Legolas... why?" Elladan said hugging his eternal friend. 

"I didn't, I never would have if I had had my way, I never would have if I could have chosen. It just happened and I couldn't stop it!" Legolas began to cry. He knew all was lost to him since he loved a mortal. He would slip away from life like his dear friend Arwen. Her only legacy was a young handsome son that turned to the side of human and died as well. He didn't want to end his life like Arwen did. 

"I don't want to die, but I don't want to live without her! What do I do Elladan! She wishes not to have me!" Legolas cried. 

Elladan sighed pushing his friend away gently, "I don't know. I just don't know!" 

- 

I am getting towards the end. What do you think? My keyboard is starting to squeak from all the abuse. I'll think I'll have to change it soon.  
D-Chan 


	13. Chapter 13

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
"Hewen... How is the baby?" Tinaldon said stroking her stomach lovingly. 

"It's fine since you asked the last time you asked, five minutes ago Tinaldon. I have a few more months of this. Please no more." Hewen said smiling faintly. 

Tinaldon sighed, "The closer that child comes to being the more tired you become." 

Hewen sighed, "You trying having a child. It takes so much out of you." 

Tinaldon laughed, "Very well. Let us have a simple stroll on horseback. What do you say?" 

Hewen frowned happily (is that possible?); "I want the one that is the least bumpy!" 

The two set out on horse and began to travel into the deep welcoming woods. An hour or two later trouble began to arise. 

"Oh Tinaldon! Please make it stop! I can't take another minute of this up and down!" Hewen cried out to Tinaldon. 

"Oh hush up you weak human! We're almost there. You'll love it." Tinaldon smiled to ease his harsh words. 

Hewen instantly started to cry. "Hewen are you alright?" Tinaldon said instantly concerned for his future child. 

"I see it! I see it!" She sobbed. Tinaldon looked to where she was pointing and gasped in shock. 

"How can you see it from here! You aren't an elf!" He said looking at the house from where only an elf could see it. 

"I don't know but I see it. Thank you. Please... let us walk the rest of the way there. I can't stand another moment of this blasted horse!" Hewen cried out waving her arms around. 

Tinaldon smiled softly and helped her down. Come now. I want you to see where your home will be. Only I know where it is." 

Hewen nodded, "That is all for the better then! I will be happy to see you once in a blue moon." 

Tinaldon frowned, "You really are set on not seeing the elvish race again after this child?" 

Hewen nodded, "I will miss some things, I plan not to worry about it. I'll live the rest of my life out here..." She let the soft hues of green and blue filter out her emotions. She relaxed more so to the sound of Tinalodon's soothing voice. 

"Hewen!" Came Tinaldon's shocked cry. Hewen felt the grass beneath her fingers. It took her a moment to realize she had collapsed. "Come on. Just a little further Hewen. I'll take you to your bed. You can look at the rest of your home later." 

Hewen felt very funny as Tinaldon led her to her house. She didn't remember much but white entered her vision. She continued to cry about her stomach when a warm hand began to caress her stomach. 

She silenced as the hand began to relieve the pain just by touch. She could hear a soft low voice talking to her but the pain was still too great to understand it. 

A comforting hand wiped away layers of sweat that were forming on her brow. "Leave." Came a clear voice. 

"If the mid-wife sees you..." Tinaldon's voice washed over her again and she lost the meaning of words. 

Feeling the pain over whelm her again she screamed and then all was black. 

- 

There now Vanaondoiel can't come to my house and threaten me for the next chapter. I realize this one is a bit shorter then most... sorry.  
D-Chan 


	14. Chapter 14

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
"The birthing will be hard. I don't know if the lady will live. The child has a good chance... but I do not know about the mother." The midwife said dejectedly to Tinaldon. 

"The birthing will be hard. I don't know if the lady will live. The child has a good chance... but I do not know about the mother." The midwife said dejectedly to Tinaldon. 

Tinaldon frowned, "She's doing this for me. She's risking her life for me. Do you think she knew this would happen? Does she want to be away from our kind that bad." 

The midwife looked at the door, "I don't know. I suggest that myself and someone else stay by to watch her and protect her." 

"Well, since it is my child I will stay and you will too." Tinaldon said looking over into the bedroom worriedly. Sighing he turned to prepare dinner. 

"Yes, I know what you mean about my grandfather..." Tinaldon patting his stomach heartily. It was easy to find dinner. He needed but to lean out the window and grab ripe fruit from the trees. 

He quietly slid into Hewen's room to check up on his child. Just as he entered a figure dashed out the window. 

Fear struck him. What had that person done? Had it hurt Hewen's baby or had it kill her so the baby would not be. He strode over to her bed and found her calm and relaxed. He noticed her growing uneasiness. 

He hurried back to the window. Leaning out his hissed, "If you mean my coming child no harm please return. She is becoming discomforted again. Please." 

Tinaldon back away from the window as the dark figure entered. Leaning into the light he realized it was Legolas. 

"Yee!(eek) Legolas! Why you! What are doing here and how do you know of this place." Tinaldon gasped. 

Legolas turned to him with bright blue eyes; "I am not Legolas... I but borrow his body on my mission. You will not tell her I am here or that Legolas's body was used for what I was doing. Valar wishes her not to know." 

Tinaldon was turning a ghastly shade of white as the Legolas-possessor leaned down and began to stroke her belly. "What is so special about Hewen that you are doing this?" 

Legolas-possessor laugh ironically, "There is not a thing special about my friend that would require divine intervention. Nor your child either... we just aren't prepared for a whole kingdom to come crying to us. It's more of we are protecting them so you do not die and drag the kingdom with you." 

"I wouldn't wish it that way! I don't want my kingdom to fall!" Tinaldon said angrily. 

"Yet, you think yourself so might to stop thousands of people from feeling. Just quiet your foolish voice and let this child come. Love it and do not die. You aren't the one to bring down your kingdom." Legolas-possessor frowned. 

"Who then?" Tinaldon asked. 

Legolas-possessor stood up calmly, "She'll be fine. I'll return later. As for who will bring down your kingdom... lets just say you won't even be a memory when it happens. Elves still have a long way to go. We still have tons of preparing to do." 

Legolas-possessor with a running leap and wings the color of the moon shot out of the window and into the air. 

Tinaldon finally realized how scare he was. He was shivering. He would die someday. He knew elves could die, but he didn't want to face it. Turn to Hewen he laid himself carefully over her belly and listened for his child's heartbeat. 

- 

There we go again. I don't think this was a cliffie much at all. Oh and Vanao... what I talked about... that will be in the next chapter. 

D-Chan 


	15. Chapter 15

**Legolas's Evenstar  
**Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Tinaldon watched Legolas closely. He hadn't said anything but he knew three days ago that the possessor had stopped coming. Now it was just Legolas watching over Hewen. He eyed him for a moment more before talking. 

"You never loved her as a father would love his daughter did you?" Tinaldon said frowning. 

Legolas looked up in shock realizing he was caught in the act. 

"It was always mad and insane love for her wasn't it?" Tinaldon said looking at Legolas reaction closely. 

"She's the one for you isn't she? Didn't it make you sick thinking about her that way when she was but a child? Leave her to me." Tinaldon said shortly and to the point. He stood up to add extra emphasis. 

"I could run circles around you boy. I won't let you lay a hand on her like that again." Legolas said taking his own stance by her bed. 

"I'm much closer to her age then you will ever be." Tinaldon said trying to stare Legolas down. 

"You are hardly a match for me. I could shoot faster, ride harder, and live longer in the wild then you ever could." Legolas sneered. 

"I don't care. She'll be having mine son. I want her as my wife." Tinaldon glared. 

Legolas walked up to him menacingly. "You don't understand me. I don't give a damn about the tradition you feel you need to uphold now that she has slept with you. She is mine, I love her, I won't share her, and I'll be damned if I let you live thinking otherwise." 

Tinaldon backed away one step. Legolas grinned knowing he had won the battle and walked back to Hewen's bed. 

"Tinaldon. Thank you for the fruits. I'm so glad you got them for me. I was so hungry." Hewen smiled at him. Her stomach was huge now as the baby was due any day. 

"You're welcome. I wanted to ask you something Hewen." Tinaldon said grabbing a fruit from a tree near by tree and taking a place next to her on a blanket in the grass. 

"Sure, anything." She said taking a bite out of the fruit. 

"I want to know how you feel about Prince Legolas Greenleaf." He said looking at her seriously. The smile she had disappeared. 

"Why do you want to know?" She said quietly. 

"I wish to know because that elf hounds you like he owns you. He came by the kingdom before you left demanding to take you back home. He treats you like his property. If I didn't know better I'd say the man was in love with you." He said trying not to sound obvious. 

"Oh Valar... I think the baby is coming..." Hewen said squashing the ripe fruit in her hand. 

"What now?" Tinaldon said in shock. 

"YES YOU STUPID GLAMHOTH(orc)! Get the midwife! NOW!" Hewen said angrily turning to him with wide eyes. 

(Insert freaky birth sequence here) 

Tinaldon looked down at his new baby boy. He gave a foolish smile as he looked at his new son. 

"He's beautiful... I think I shall call him Unendil!" Tinaldon said as tears poured from his eyes. 

"Something is wrong with him." the midwife said worriedly looking at the child. 

"Let me see my baby." Hewen smiled. The moment Tinaldon let his son be taken by his mother her necklace moved. The silver chord jumped from around her neck and onto his own son's throat. Everyone watched in horror as the necklace began to choke Unendil. 

-

MWHAHAAHAHAHAHHAAHHA ^^ I hope you like. *Looking at chained up Leggy muse* Time to bring out the whip. (Vanaondoiel you start laughing now! ^^)

D-Chan 


	16. Chapter 16

**Legolas's Evenstar  
**Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
SPECIAL THANKS TO   
Siobhan - Who was worried enough to email me wondering if you all were beating on me to stop writting.  
Vanaondoiel - Who probably made Siobhan think that and for getting ready to slay me with her orc armies unless I wrote.  
And  
Win - Who is new and thought that the list was nothing but evil rule screeching people, and was worried enough to ask me what was wrong.   
(I am over emphasizing my thanks so don't go attacking these people! They are nice and like this list very much!)

"Unendil!" Tinaldon gasped trying to rip the necklace from his child's small throat. 

STOP! Leave it be! Fighting the fitting will only kill the child! Came Galadriel's strong and mighty voice. 

Tinaldon pulled away out of pure respect for the queen. He watched his baby hiss and whine for minutes and realized that the baby was not being choked. 

The door opened not a moment later to reveal the stunning Lady Galadriel. She scooped the baby out of the midwife's arms, "Well, looks like this child is everything like his father and not one ounce like his mother!" 

"Lady Galadriel!" Hewen gasped in shock. Her body gave a mighty ache and she cried out. 

"Please attend to her Molith." Galadriel said to the midwife walking away with Tinaldon in tow. 

Tinaldon stood out on the balcony looking at the moon. His son had been in Valinor for six hours already. A small flap caught his attention. 

"Hello again possessor. You didn't take his body this time did you?" Tinaldon said turning to face the transparent figure of a teen. 

"But of course. He needs to talk to her now. Besides... they're destined for each other." The boy grinned. 

"Really? Was he destined to die for her?" Tinaldon said turning to put his baby to bed. 

"No he was destined for an Elven maiden that died before the crossing. He was to meet her but she was killed. Just because we plan something doesn't mean you earth bound ones will follow through with it." The boy frowned. 

Tinaldon sighed, "Really? Who killed her?" 

"The man who loved her." 

"Hewen... are you awake." Legolas said slipping into her room. 

She sat up in her bed, "Yes... come in. If Tinaldon finds you I'm not responsible." She said pulling the sheet around her closer. 

"I wanted to tell you something Hewen." Legolas said taking a spot on her bed. 

She looked at him with her big bronze eyes. Legolas looked at them hard and found them to be slight gray around the edges now. 

Shaking his head he continued on with what he had come for. "Hewen," taking her hand in his he spoke, "I love you." 

Before she could respond he pushed his lips against hers. He felt like fireworks were being set off inside of him. He hadn't felt like this... since... a hundred years before he Sailed! Forcing his tongue between her lips he deepened the kiss. 

Pulling away with warm cheeks he grinned foolishly at her. 

"Legolas..." She said calmly looking at him. 

"Yes my love." He said clearly taken with the moment. 

"Go away." She said coldly, without emotion, and without a hint that she was lying. 

- 

Oo... please don't hurt me Vanaondoiel!  
D-Chan 


	17. Chapter 17

**Legolas's Evenstar  
**Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Legolas smiled but his eyes clearly gave away his pain. "I understand. I'll return tomorrow. Would you like me-" 

"No, I mean go away. I'm going to marry Tinaldon. It's tradition. I'm sorry Lego- Father. I've made my decision. You aren't a part of my life anymore." She said making sure he understood where she put him. 

Legolas stopped smiling. He opened him mouth to speak but words left him. He felt so cold suddenly, but he would not loose his composure in front of this... h-u-m-a-n. 

"I see m-o-r-t-a-l, very well if that is what you want. So be it. May you die without laying eyes on me again." He said harshly. 

He wasn't sure where he found the power to move his legs. Yet, when he could he dashed out of the window and out into the lawn. There the tears fell down his face. 

He felt like he was abandoning his kingdom. For the last eleven years he had been with Hewen. Now he was going to die of grief. He was no prince. He was a failure and the humans had brought him down. How many times would that race seek to destroy the elves? 

His mind was clear like water as he walked and walked. Finally when he could walk no more he collapsed against a tree. He didn't care. He planned to stay there and not move one limb. 

"Why did that man kill her?" Tinaldon asked. 

The boy frowned, "He had a ring of power. It was one crafted by his people. Nothing big like THE rings of power. Yet, it made him greedy. She sought to protect him from his greed and he kills her just like that." 

Tinaldon cooed at his baby happily, "I see, what is the secret behind the necklace?" 

"Nothing big. It was a fad back before the crossing of my people." Galadriel said walking into the room. 

Tinaldon turned around in shock, where had the boy gone? "Uh, yes! Lady Galadriel... could you tell me more about this necklace?" 

"But of course. It's an heirloom in a sense. It is handed down through a family to the first born. It keeps the being's thoughts and stores them... much like a history book. If you say the right chants to it... it will reveal the past thoughts of the previous owner." Galadriel said leaning. She smiled at the child sweetly as Tinaldon thought. 

"You mean..." He gasped. 

"You understand. I even know the woman who gave it to her son, she still lives." Galadriel said not breaking the smile to the child. 

Elladan smiled as he led Elrond to Hewen's house. It was a shame, this place was supposed to be a secret. Elrohir rambled on about the running of the kingdom as always when he met with Elrond. 

"Ada... why did you give up the throne?" Elladan asked interrupting Elrohir. 

Elrohir looked at him angrily. He has begged Elladan not to ask, he said it was impolite. He just shrugged, "I have to know!" 

"Well, do you really want to know my sons?" Elrond said looking between the two of them. 

"Well... yes actually." Elrohir said softly embarrassed. 

"Well, you see," Elrond stumbled, "I'm dying." 

- 

There you go! Enjoy! 

D-Chan 


	18. Chapter 18

**Legolas's Evenstar  
**Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
(This goes with the story! TRUST ME!)  
Mary smiled to herself muttering music under her breath. She was walking calmly in the rain under her umbrella behind the boys on the football team. 

She was happily in her own world of music as she followed the boys. Suddenly out of nowhere a figure dashed into them. The person fell short at the football player. 

"Hey you mother fucker! Watch where you're going!" Cursed one of the boys pulling the person up. Mary saw that is was just a boy in a black pull over. 

"I'm sorry... I really am." He muttered. Another boy looked him over briefly. 

"Let's not bother with him. He doesn't look like he really meant it." The other said. The first nodded and pushed the boy into a mud puddle near by. 

Mary stopped and waited for the boy to get up. She hoped he was okay. He didn't move off the longest time. She thought he might have gone into shock. 

Leaning down she reached out to touch the face in the shadows of the hood. She blushes softly when her finger tips touched velvet lips. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it don't hurt me!" The boy mumbled. 

"I won't hurt you." Mary said trying to sound as clear as possible. It was hard to hide her accent. 

"You won't... but someone did! They killed my parents!" The boy cried looking at her for the first time. 

She was met with electric blue eyes and a pale white face. "I'm sorry for your parents," biting her lips she said something one never says to a stranger, "come home with me. Maybe I can help you." 

The boy stood up weakly and gave a sweet smile to her, "Thank you." 

(Next Day) Mary opened her eyes to the sweet person beside her. Holding Nónd made her feel strong. Like nothing in the world could stop her. She brushed back his fine blonde hair and looked at his slightly pointy ears. She knew what he was. He had told her right before he had dropped to the floor and asked her to marry him. 

Nónd, or half elf, was the name given to her lover by his father. His father was the last of his people. She sighed thinking of how lonely it must have been. 

"It must be painful for you..." She whispered softly fingering the sliver necklace he wore. 

Opening his eyes he smiled, "It was but now that I have you... I am all right. I will mourn the last of my people's passing, but I will live my life." 

He reached out stroking her hair gently. She blushed faintly as her mind instantly compared their bodies. She was so dark, her skin nearly brown. Her long black hair cascading over her back. He was nearly as white as the sheet with short hair brighter then yellow. 

"How did I get you?" She asked faintly. 

He grinned, "Because we make a perfect family," Reaching down to pat her bare belly, "and some day we will make beautiful children together." 

She frowned when a thought occurred to her, "What happens if someone finds you out... like they did your father?" 

His face darkened slightly, "Then we are both dead." 

- 

Ooooooooo. 

D-Chan 


	19. Chapter 19

**Legolas's Evenstar  
**Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Elizabeth screamed. Shaking her mother. Mary opened her eyes quickly remembering where she was. 

She'd be cursed if anyone hit her with a rock again. Wiping the blood off her forehead she stood up. 

"Shut up Elizabeth, if the bad men hear us they will take you away from me and daddy." Mary said coldly. She had to get home and warn Nónd that they had been found again. 

Elizabeth nodded and held on to Mary as she led her on. 

Mary told Elizabeth to stand beside her as she opened the door to her home. "Nónd?" She called out softly only enough for him to hear her. 

Two hands came out and grabbed her and Elizabeth dragging them in. 

A warm pair of lips look hold of Mary's own. Between rushed kisses her husband spoke, "I already know sweet heart. Take Elizabeth and get on a boat at the dock. Any boat it doesn't matter. Wait for me there and don't get caught. Now walk out like you didn't find anything!" 

Mary picked Elizabeth before she could run to her father. She didn't look like a mother, that would throw off the people who thought Nónd was a demon off for a bit, so she hoped. 

She had cut her black hair short and highlighted it dark gold. Dressed in slutty black clothes pulling a pretty little girl behind she looked like a kidnapper. It didn't matter, the more people on her tail the more confusion there would be. 

"You remember the words I told you?" Nónd said to Mary as they quietly made their way to an abandoned little boat tied to the dock. 

"The ones your father told you? Yes... why?" Mary said holding a sleeping Elizabeth in her arms. 

"I want you to say those words. Get on the boat and say those words. I will get on another boat on the other side of the dock. They'll follow me. I'll say them and we'll meet in Valinor, my father said that it was called the Undying Lands. It's place where no harm can come to us! He swore this to me! 

"He said it was Sailing that if we left from the Grey Havens that we would meet in the same place. That if we left anywhere else... we'd end up in different places. We'll still end up in the Grey Havens so look for me love!" Nónd smiled as he briefly kissed her. 

Mary nodded, "In Valinor." He nodded in return and ran off quickly. 

Mary walked as carefully as she could but she felt that someone was following her. 

"Demon's wife... we want you." Came a soft taunt. 

Mary felt her body lock up for a brief moment. She broke into a run clutching Elizabeth hard enough to wake her. 

"Mommy?" Elizabeth whimpered. 

"Elizabeth hush baby! The bad men are follow us you have to be quiet." Mary said catching the boat in her sight. 

"Elizabeth! Say the words with Mommy! Saw the words Mommy taught you baby!" Mary urged as they climbed into what now was clearly a fishing boat. 

Together they began to chant a line of words over and over again. The world seems to stop and listen as they spoke. 

"Not so fast demon spawn. We'll wipe you from the face of the Earth. We won't have you magic among us!" Came female hiss. 

The boat lurched forward of it's own accord, but much to late. A gun shot rang out. Mary turned to the dark shadow of a lady and six men. The woman was holding the gun. 

"I hope your children are happy... you've just made a orphan." Mary said loudly enough for them to hear. 

"MOMMY! MOMMY! NO!" Elizabeth screamed as her mother tumbled to the floor of the fishing boat. 

The woman shook with realization as a thin gray fog covered up the little girl's cry. 

- 

MWAHAHAHA! Evil me!" 

D-Chan 


	20. Chapter 20

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
"Legolas. Legolas wake up." Came a small and sweet voice. 

"Go away. Let me die." Legolas said not moving a muscle save his mouth. 

"You fool... We will not let you die and take a world with you! I would live out my life as you if you are so sure to die!" The sweet voice said turning bitter. 

"Have you ever loved! How would you know how much it hurt to be denied." Legolas hissed back. 

"No, I never loved because I was denied life." The voice said. 

Legolas moved his neck for the first time in two day. He held back a painful whine and glared. 

There before him was a delicate teen elf. He stared back with bright eyes and silver hair. "You're dead." Legolas stated tonelessly. 

"Yes, I am. I was sent by Valar. You aren't doing want we want you to." The boy glared. 

Legolas laughed, "By the gods?! It's not like I a have a choice." 

The boy frowned, "My friend didn't have a choice. You do. He wanted to do this job so bad. To help his friend, Hewen. Valar wouldn't let him, he said he was too emotionally involved already. I got the job, now he dislikes me. You have a choice, go back and be happy or die." 

Legolas laughed, "Yes, that is what you call happiness isn't it? I'd rather die." 

The boy growled, "Fine, so be it. Die here but I won't let the Elven race die over one stupid prince." 

Legolas growled, "Why does it matter! Our race will die out eventually." 

The boy howled in anger, "It's not that you will die, everyone dies! Even the elves! It's called the walking! Lord Elrond is on his finally step then he will walk! To die of grief is a sad death that will weigh on one's soul even after death. Valar wants as many elves to walk as possible and the royal family not dying is the key. 

"There is another dead one speaking to Tinaldon trying to get him to see. To understand that relying on a mortal for the answers is foolish!" The boy said now grimacing. 

"What are the answers! What do you need to know to walk!" Legolas asked watching the boy curiously. He seemed to grow. 

"I can't tell you, I can only tell you there are five. Lord Elrond knows all of them but Valar has a job for him. Then he will Walk. He can not tell you for he himself does not really know all of them. I can tell you one thing... you only know one." The boy said turning away from him. 

"Hey! Where are you going?" Legolas said arguing against is protesting muscles. 

The boy turned back around. Legolas was covered in chills the boy had come to look like him. "What are you doing?" He glared. 

"I told you I will live out your life for you if you don't wish to." The boy shrugged. 

Legolas threw a hand full of dirt at him, "Sod off you! I don't care anymore! I hope I die! I hope people see through that mask of yours! I hope that you get found out and that that stupid mortal WENCH dies!" 

The boy seemed unfazed as he was pelted by dirt, "Valar tells me someone will teach you the second lesson within hours. Good luck and may you survive. " 

"Wait? What do you mean! Come back!" Legolas said trying to give power to his limbs to move. He could not. He lay weeping in the dirt wondering what was coming. 

- 

Oooo. 

D-Chan 


	21. Chapter 21

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
(A day or two before leggy boy meets the dead one)  
"Ada... why.... I don't understand." Elrohir said clutching his father's sleeve helplessly. 

"I am doing the job Valar set out for me to do. He told me after I do this one thing I can lay down to rest." Elrond said looking sadly at his sons. 

"No! Ada we don't want you to go! Please whatever it is Valar said for you to do! Do to it! Then you won't die!" Elladan said tears springing to his eyes. 

"NO!" Elrond shouted then stopped to keep his temper. "Sons... there comes a time in an elf's life when they can go on. When waking up and life if just to much of a burden... Valar says that if I will do this I will go peacefully. That when I die the people who love me will be happy for me. That they will not follow me in grief." 

Elladan and Elrohir began to cry to their father. "Hush my sons... it's just what has to be done." He said taking his sons into his arms. 

He looked down and their brown heads in sadness, how long had it been since he had held them. Now he was going to leave them forever without enough warning. 

He gave a great sigh and pushed them away, "Be strong for me boys. Promise me you'll be strong." He turned quickly and entered that horrid mortal's house, at least that how he thought her. 

Elladan watched his father disappear into the house. "That's why he gave us the throne. He was preparing for the end." 

Elrohir felt so cold, "It is that that mortal's fault." 

Elladan frowned, "Don't go pointing fingers everyone is to blame. Me for letting Legolas take her. You for letting me stop you. Him for loving her. Her for being so shallow. Me for being desperate enough to ask for her help. My son for being so foolish... Elrohir I could go on forever... but let us not destroy ourselves over the wishes of the gods." 

Elrohir sighed entering the house and waited for his father to exist from the main room. He tried not to listen he really did. Yet, with Elladan out of the room, he could not help himself. 

"Lady Hewen... I have come to talk to you." Elrond's strong voice carried easily into the next room. 

"What do you want Lord Elrond." Hewen's strained voice whimpered. 

"I watched my daughter wear away in mere days for our kind. I will not watch my close friend Legolas die within the blink of an eye... yet..." There was a deafening pause. 

"What my Lord?" Hewen asked faintly annoyed. 

"Show him love. Do not let him worry for you. If he worries for you he will kill himself with stress and he will lose him's sense of person. Please... make sure he knows you love him. Promise me this! Please go to him! Protect him! Let him live as long as you have left in happiness!" Elrond pleaded. 

Elrohir waited eagerly for her reply. "Of course my lord. Anything for Legolas." 

Elrohir sensed something and dashed through the door as Lord Elrond fell back. "I have done what Valar told me. I can finally die in peace my boy." 

Elrohir was choking attempted to say whatever he had not yet told his father that he felt he needed to know. 

Lord Elrond smiled completely and wholly, "Watch over Legolas. Make sure he his happy and that she honors her word. I do not what him to be unhappy for even a moment longer! Please." 

Elrohir held on hard to his father's limp body in shock. "He's gone! He's left! HE'S GONE!" Elrohir cried. 

- 

There... Done... don't hurt me. 

D-Chan 


	22. Chapter 22

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Hewen painfully got up. "What are you doing?" Elrohir hissed. 

"I have to find Legolas. I will do what your father wanted. It was his dying wish." Hewen whined holding on to her sore stomach. 

"No. We will have to wait till someone says word. It would be foolish for you too kill yourself trying to find him when you're not recovered. Why not send Tinaldon?" Elladan said softly. 

Hewen sighed, "If he is willing if not I will go better or not! I got everyone into this mess by being! I wish I had never been born!" 

"Don't ever wish that child." Lady Galadriel said entering the room. Turning to her two grandsons she held back a frown, "Make arrangements and I will be there to aid you shortly. I must see to Tinaldon." 

Elrohir opened his mouth to protest but Galadriel's voice filled his mind, You concern is to watch Hewen. I will do what I feel must be done. 

She walked off calmly into the baby's room. She smiled at the calm smooth atmosphere Tinaldon gave off when looking at his sweet baby boy. 

She looked at the delicate scene. Though the house itself looked clearly lived in by a human this room was nothing but elf. The child to was nothing but else, none was the wiser lest they lay eyes on the mother. 

She touched the delicate child's head, "She'll be dead before this child walks." 

Tinaldon nodded, "I know." He looked off vaguely to the sky beyond the open balcony. "It doesn't matter I have my son." 

Galadriel nodded, "Yes for none of us it matter, except one." 

"Legolas, Why couldn't he just love an elf maiden?!" Tinaldon frowned looking down at his son the frown fading. 

Galadriel shrugged softly almost soundlessly, "Why did you love an elf maiden that died?" 

Tinaldon frowned, "You want me to go find him. I heard you. Where would I find him?" 

"Walk toward the sun and take this with you." Galadriel said handing him a small brown packet. "You will need this when you find him." 

Tinaldon nodded and left his child for Galadriel to care for. 

Legolas opened his eyes at the sound of loud footsteps. "I've finally found you Legolas!" Came Tinaldon's cheerful voice. 

Legolas looked at the elf confused. He was all in hunting gear but something was off. Looking over his attire the only thing that seemed wrong was his empty waist pack but he knew it wasn't that. 

"Did that wench send you for me?" Legolas glared. 

"Stand up and face me like the man kind you are acting like you foul elf!" Tinaldon said. He pulled out his bow and arrow so fast Legolas almost thought they had appeared there. 

Legolas stood up fast and drew his daggers. He rushed at Tinaldon who evaded his attack leaving him in shock. 

"You are a stupid one Once Prince of Mirkwood now Dead Prince of The Valley of the Woods!" Tinaldon said letting his arrow fly straight with closed eyes. 

He heard Legolas gurgle and collapsed to the floor. 

- 

There! 

D-Chan 


	23. Chapter 23

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Legols groaned opening his eyes. His shoulder gave a might ache as he cried out. "Oh shut your trap! It's just an arrow wound." Came a deep voice. 

Legolas looked up and started to laugh. It was an elf with spiky hair. "You're a comer aren't you?" Legolas smiled. 

"I said shut your trap." The elf glared pushing on Legolas's wound. He cried out again reaching out where he knew his blades lay. 

"You kill me you'll die yourself. I hear your friend coming. I know he knows I'm here... he started running ten minutes ago. But he won't get here in time if you don't let me tend to your wound." The elf glared. 

Legolas fingers lay still on the silver blades, "Why?" The elf looked at him in shock. 

"Well your friend can't save you if you bleed to death." He said with a smirk. 

"Why do you grin? Do you want me dead?" Legolas glared wrapping his delicate hand around the handle. Legolas was wondering why he didn't just give this elf a new hole to breathe through. 

Again pressure was applied to his wound. Legolas instinctively reacted and brought his dagger across the elf's arms. The elf screamed and crushed Legolas's arm underneath him. Legolas's couldn't do it any more his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he was silenced. 

"Wake up you lazy elf. I need to ask you some questions." Tinaldon's voice rang out. 

Legolas opened his eyes and looked at the elf angrily, "You did this!" Legolas looked at Tinaldon for a moment noting his seriously confused face. He looked over the elf's clothing. 

Tinaldon was worried. Why would Legolas think him his attacker? What elf could take his face and try to kill Legolas. 

"Your pack. It's half full... what's in there..." Legolas said sitting up only to remember one key element. "Where is the blonde elf!" 

"I'm right here you stupid clout!" Came that deep commanding voice again. 

Legolas turned calmly trying not a pain himself. He looked behind him, against a tree the dark rooted blonde sat. "Who are you?" Legolas questioned. 

"My name is not important. I am not one of your kind therefor I do not matter. I am here in search of the human. Whispers have spread like wild fire across the vast land of Valinor. I wish to see that breed beast before it dies." The elf whispered faintly. 

"She is no beast. She is rude and self-centered but she is no beast." Legolas said finding he could no longer look at elf. It was as if the elf's sheer presence made it wrong to speak of Hewen this way. 

"So a human does exist... my vain hell of life for the past twelve years wasn't a mistake. I will die after I lay my eyes on those creatures. Die of delight that those beings still exist!" The elf said his face filled with joy and hope. 

"Brannon nin...(my lord)" Legolas said looking at him with a frown, "there is but one human. No more no less." 

The elf looked at them in shock, "Tell me... how old is the human? Will it still be alive when we get there?" 

Tinaldon nodded, "Of course! It is a young one! She stays in a place not but a day's travel from here." 

The elf crumbled against the tree and mummbled, "I think I'm going to be sick." The elf promptly turned and hurled. Legolas and Tinaldon looked at each other in shock. 

- 

Do you know why? Of course you do! 

D-Chan 


	24. Chapter 24

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
Tinaldon and Legolas bunched into the room nosily. The twins helped Hewen out of her room into the living quarters. She saw that sickly gray elf lying on her comfort chair. "His eyes!" She gasped. 

Legolas looked at the elf's striking yellow eyes for the first time. " Brannon nin! How do you have such eyes?!" 

The elf, having not yet noticed Hewen babbled on, "It is a trait in my family. The eyes would have themselves change colors with the owner's emotion... feelings... I am in a rather sickly mood. Leave me be you wretched thing of an elf! ARGH! Already I'm slipping back into that damned tongue! I'm a damned Ame-" 

"Watch your tongue in front of the High Queen Galadriel and my ward, Hewen. Ladies do not appreciate your tone of voice." Legolas said holding his wounded arm carefully. 

Hewen finally noticed his wound and became protective of her adopted father. Rushing over to his side she took a look at his wound betraying her own statement that had sent him away. 

Legolas looked down at Hewen in shock. He kept his face clean of expression but his inside turned with delight. Whatever he had said after he had seen her last didn't matter. He loved her and nothing was going to change that. He didn't care about lusting after her when she was a mere child. 

Love held no boundary for race, species, or age. Legolas smiled softly as she fused over his wound. "Tinaldon! How did he get this?" Hewen finally stated. 

Tinaldon shrugged, "He has yet to tell me the truth better said. He claims I shot him but I did no such thing!" Legolas nodded looking towards the stranger again noticing his now, gray eyes on him. 

"I was shot by someone who looks likes you. Perhaps you saw him... Tinondel?" Legolas said glaring at the stranger. 

"Nameless One. I'll keep that name. You'll know me as Tinondel. I got to you when I heard you fall. When I got there all I saw was a spot of white grass. I'd say your attacker was some kind of shape shifter, if your friend didn't attack you but he looked like him." Tinondel shrugged. 

Legolas nodded, "Well I am okay. Tinaldon is alright and I hear the babe getting restless perhaps you should tend to him." Legolas turned smiling to Tinaldon. 

Within a week the midwife and healer deemed Hewen fine again. 

Legolas told Tinaldon to take his cottage in the Valley of the Forest and live there to his heart's content. He took his new baby son in the dark of night. Hewen cried the next day, yet made herself not follow him. 

Galadriel commanded Legolas to stay with Hewen till her last dying breathe before she herself left with the midwife and healer. 

The twins left quietly and wordlessly with their father's body. No one died of grief in the following months. 

Tinondel asked Hewen if he could stay with Legolas and Hewen. She agreed wordlessly already forgetting Elrond's wishes in the surprise of a new and strange elf. 

By the following year Hewen came down with a nasty fever and was bed ridden. Legolas began to feel his power and strength for living ebb away with her. 

Tinondel calmly sat in a chair in Hewen's room and stared. 

- 

OOOoooooooooooooo. Angsty enough for you? ^_^ I'll write the next chapter soon. My muse (all uh... 2...1... 2... 1... 6 of them are stripping so this will work out fine! SHAKE THAT BUTT RIKU!) 

D-Chan 


	25. Chapter 25

****

Legolas's Evenstar  
Type : LOTR  
Rating : Not rated yet ( I don't know how this will turn out as time goes on )  
Summary : Ages have gone by and Legolas is alone with his kind. He wants more.  
--  
(after a brief shocking nose bleed I'm getting to work I hope you like this chatper! ^^) 

Legolas sighed wondering if Hewen's fever would break. Legolas didn't believe it possible but Hewen had already been three months with her ghastly fever. He didn't know why Tinondel didn't worry. He would just sit in his seat by Hewen's bed on his spare time and watch her. 

Questioning him for what was wrong did not work. He simply claimed everything would be okay with time. Legolas disliked that man for knowing what was wrong and not telling him. 

Legolas let his anger and confusion about everything go and pulled his pants back up. He gracefully walked away from the giant weeping willow. (Better said his pee tree!) 

Walking back into Hewen's house he found Tinondel calmly painting in the main living quarters. "How is she?" Legolas asked calmly. 

"Babbling randomly as always." Tinondel shrugged wiping his brush into a splotch of green paint. 

"Don't you care the least bit? She might be dying for all we know! I asked for the best healers and even some of the comer healers. Half of them don't know what' wrong with her and the other half say she'll be okay." Legolas glared. 

Tinondel just shrugged, "If I thought any harm would come to her I would not even think about letting her out of my sight. But as it is I know she will be fine. Do not worry Legolas." Tinondel grinned as he swished his brush against the canvas. 

Legolas merely glared as he stomped off into Hewen's room. 

"Hewen. I'm here. How are you today?" Legolas smiled cheerfully at his sick ward. 

"Legolas... it's hot!" She cried. Her body jerked every moment or so clearly in discomfort. 

"I'll be right there to help you." He said putting on a cheerful face. 

She didn't open her eyes to him as he lifted her up in his arms. Taking her gently over to her little garden directly outside of her bedroom; he undressed her. 

She continued to breathe heavily but managed a response, "Thank you." He nodded walking away briefly to get her a different change of clothes. 

When he return from getting her clothes she was laying down in the garden her hand clutching a daisy. He smiled softly gathering up her hair in his hands. He delicately took her sweaty hair in hair and began to work it between a cloth. After what seemed like forever her hair was finally semi-damp. 

"Are you feeling better?" He questioned gently. 

She nodded curling up into a fetal position. He just sighed frowning as he worked her hair into a braid. She was silently as he watched her going to sleep the wind rustling the flower in her hand. 

"Here let me help you." Tinondel said picking up the gown next to Legolas. 

Legolas frowned, "Why do you care?" 

"From where I come from. Some people like to help when people are in need. Even if they know everything will be okay. It's just a thing we do." Tinondel said frowning gently as he woke Hewen. 

She whimpered as being moved as he dressed her. "And where do you come from?" Legolas asked tying off her hair. 

"I come from America." 

- 

^_^ There you like? 

Next Chapter Teaser : Hewen's fever gets worst and so does Legolas's condition. Tinondel still doesn't worry and won't tell Legolas about "America" Hewen tells something that scared Legolas. 

D-Chan 


End file.
